


Where are we going?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, AvaLance, Awkward Ava Sharpe, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Bondage, Cabin Fic, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Insecurity, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Protective Sara Lance, Sex, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: It's the girls 9 year anniversary and they celebrate.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Where are we going?

January 2019

“Can you believe that our 9 year anniversary is next month, and our wedding is in 4?” Sara said leaning down to speak into her fiancée’s ear. The girls were on their bed, Ava was lying on her stomach with her head resting on her arms in just her underwear. Sara was straddling her and sitting on her lower back giving her a massage. Ava was doing field research earlier that day and tweaked something in her back.

Sara was concerned when she got home to find the girl laying on the bed, almost naked, with a heating pad on her lower back and an ice pack on her shoulder. She instantly offered to give her a massage, which Ava couldn’t refuse. Sara changed into comfy clothes, which was almost always a sports bra and sleep shorts, before climbing onto the taller blonde. 

“Speaking of… do you wanna take a few days off for our anniversary? We could just spend it together, you know… having lots of sex” Ava said smiling at the groan she heard coming from the girl above her. “Is that a yes?” she asks when the girl still doesn’t answer.

“Yeah, that sounds really fucking nice!” Sara finally answers, “Our anniversary is on a Monday, so I’ll try to take Saturday - Tuesday off, since you have lab on Fridays and you can’t miss that”. Ava smiled and closed her eyes trying to really feel the hands running up and down her back. “Ok, just keep me updated on if you can get the days off, and I can cancel my Tuesday classes” the taller girl says.

Sara removes her hands and chuckles at the disappointed noise the other girl makes. Sara leans down so her front is pressed against Ava’s back, her legs were still straddling her hips and her hands run up the taller woman’s sides and settled gripping onto her rib cage just below each breasts. Her head is laying between her shoulder blades. Sara lets out a content sigh closing her eyes and sinks into the contact.

After several minutes of silence Ava speaks up, “I feel like Dora”. That was it, no explanations, no reasoning, just that. “What?” the smaller woman asks very confused. “You know Dora… like Dora the explorer” Ava answers as if she is describing some easy concept. “No… I know who you are talking about. But I don’t understand why” Sara explains more. “Oh” Ava says, “When you lay on my back like that I feel like I’m wearing you like a backpack… and you know Dora, and Backpack, and Map” she shrugs a little when she was done talking.

Sara lets out a breathy chuckle, “You’re so fucking weird… I love it”. Sara turns her head to bite onto the taller girl’s shoulder and she elicits a groan from the girl below her. “I love your brain” she says after releasing the freshly marked flesh.

“Just my brain?” Ava asks with a little lilt in her voice. “No… I love these too” the smaller girl punctuates her words by sliding her left hand up and under the other girl to hold her breast. Her right hand travels down in between the bed and the taller blonde, and into her underwear brushing her fingertip lightly across the girls clit.

Ava moans at the contact and immediately starts rocking her hips. Sara smiles and whispers, “You’re so hot” in to the woman’s ear before biting down on another spot on her shoulder.

Friday February 15th 2019

Friday evening Ava pulls the girl up from where she was sitting on the couch, “Pack a bag” she says as she moves to go upstairs. “Are you kicking me out?” Sara asks chuckling. When she doesn’t get a response she follows her, “Why?” she asks rather confused. When they make it into their room Ava has their large duffle bag laying on the bed. She starts rifling through their closet and pulls out some of her clothes. She turns around to start putting the items into the bag and sees Sara just standing there. “Bring 3 days’ worth of clothes and a swimsuit… Or not… it doesn’t really matter” the tall blonde tells her.

After Sara packs reluctantly they are getting ready for bed and Ava says, “We’re leaving at 8am tomorrow”. The smaller girl shrugs, not really know what to say, she has no idea what is happening.

Saturday

In the morning Ava packs the car, just the bag and a few other essentials and food for the weekend. She goes to the kitchen to make coffee. Then makes her way back up to the bedroom with two travel mugs full of hot caffeinated perfection.

Sara is still asleep. She sets down the mugs and climbs onto the smaller girl and starts pressing kisses all over her face. “Hey… baby… it’s time to go” she says, voice still raspy from not having used it yet. Sara groans and doesn’t open her eyes.

The taller girl climbs off the bed and grabs underwear, a sports bra, a pair of leggings, and a hoodie for her fiancée. She pulls her up out of bed only receiving a few complaints, but she’s still really pouty. As soon as she is standing she wraps her arms around Ava’s waist and snuggles her head into her chest. She struggles to help the other girl get dressed, but she manages.

She receives a soft “Thank you” when she hands over the coffee. They make their way downstairs and Ava grabs their shoes and two bananas and they head out. Before they get in the car Sara grabs onto the taller girls waist pressing into her back letting her head rest against her shoulder. “Are you sure we can’t go back upstairs and get in bed?” she asks in one last-ditch effort to get some more sleep.

“I’m sure… but you can sleep in the car baby” Ava says turning around in her arms so they are facing each other. “But I can’t be naked and curled up to you in the car if you’re driving” she whines before nuzzling her face between Ava’s breasts. She chuckles lightly, “Just get in the car”.

The drive takes about 5 hours. After the first 45 minutes Sara is awake enough, having downed more than half her coffee, to have a conversation. When they finally turn onto a long driveway Sara is just confused. They pull up to a small log cabin and Ava parks, turns the engine off, and looks over at the small blonde.

“Aves, we already live in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Why did we drive 5 hours for a different one?” Sara says scrunching her eyebrows together. “Because at home we might want to clean or do work, but out here its just us… Plus there’s a hot tub out back” She smiles as she sees the smaller girl understand.

After they get inside the cabin Ava brings their bag into the bedroom to unpack. While the other girl brings the food in and puts away the refrigerator stuff. Sara walks into the bedroom right as Ava is starting to empty out the second bag they brought, the one she wouldn’t let the smaller girl look at last night. “You brought our strap-on?” Sara asks raising her eyebrows and crossing the room.

“Among other things” she says biting her lip and moving to put the toy on the dresser. “Aves you really know the way to my heart”. Ava turns around to see her fiancée holding up the bundle of BDSM rope that she brought with a smirk on her face. “Rope?” the tall blonde asks, “Rope and a strap-on is the way to your heart?”.

“And you” Sara tosses the bundle onto the bed, approaches the girl, and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you Ava, for this weekend. I’m really excited to spend it with just you” her head is resting on the girls chest and she feels arms wrap around her back and pull her in closer.

They spend the first few hours catching up with each other, their week had been really busy and they didn’t have very much time just to talk. They cook dinner together, and share a bottle of wine with their meal.

Sara suggests they go sit in the hot tub. Ava grabs another bottle of wine and brings it and their glasses outside before going to change. Sara walks past her in a robe on her way to the hot tub. Ava changes, puts on a robe, and makes her way outside.

When she gets there the smaller girl has already poured them wine and enjoying the hot water. Ava gets in, grabs her glass and sit down next to the other girl. They continue to drink and talk and run fingers across each other’s skin.

After the second bottle of wine is finished Sara takes the glass from her fiancée and puts them away. She moves back towards the girl, but instead of sitting back in her seat she straddles her lap. Ava’s hands are immediately on her ass with fingers running under the hem of her swimsuit.

The taller girl is a of a lightweight compared to Sara. She doesn’t usually drink more than a few glasses of wine, so tonight she is a little tipsy. The small blonde is not complaining, she gets really handsy when she’s tipsy.

Sara leans forward and places a kiss on the lips in front of her and feels a tongue enter her mouth instantly. She moans at the feeling of the hot wet muscle moving against hers. She doesn’t even realize that her swim suit top has been taken off until Ava breaks the kiss to move her lips down to her nipple.

After several marks have been sucked onto her skin Sara breaths out, “Let’s go inside”. They collect all of the things they brought out and run through the chilly night to go back into the house.

Ava finds herself lying flat on her back with her hands tied to the head bored and a dildo protruding from her pelvis a little while later. Sara is crawling up the bed with a hungry expression. She stops when she is pressed up against the dildo and rocks on it so it puts pressure on her clit.

After a few moments she moves to line up with the toy and sinks all the way down onto it biting her lip. She raises up and sinks back down, this time letting her head fall back and moaning loud. Ava is enraptured by the view before her, seeing the girl take all of it inside her.

She picks up the speed and starts to press down harder. The girl tied to the bed lifts her hips in time with the smaller girl dropping down. “Ahhh… fuck Ava” she moans as she continues to fuck herself on the strap.

Ava is pulling on the rope wrapped around her wrist and wishing she could touch the other girl. The smaller girl reaches down to rub tight circles around her clit. She continues moaning and calling out Ava’s name as she is careening towards the edge.

She can feel her walls tighten and she continues to move up and down on the dildo. A wave of pleasure flows through her as she moans loudly. She stills when she is all the way down onto the toy and rocks a little her breath hitching at the feeling.

She climbs off and helps the other woman out of the harness and Ava thinks she is going to untie her. But instead she just pushes the girls legs apart and settles her head in between her thighs.

“You’re really wet! Is this how turned on you get watching me fuck myself on you?” the small blonde asks running her finger through the wet heat. “Yeah” Ava says letting out a breathy moan.

Sara leans down and attaches her mouth to the girls clit, knowing she is already worked up from the harness rubbing on her. She flicks her tongue a few times before sucking down again and hearing the girl gasp and whisper, “Fuck Sara” as she comes.

In just a few moments Ava is released from her restraints and Sara is kissing the light red marks she has on her wrist. They cuddle up together on the bed and realize that at some point it had started raining. They listen as she storm grows stronger, but they are able to easily drift off to sleep in the safety of each other’s arms.

Sunday

On Sunday it’s nice, sort of warm and sunny. They decide to go on a hike in the late afternoon, they get lost part way through, but luckily they manage to find their way. They’re gone for several hours so it’s dinner time when they finally get back.

Ava builds a fire in the fire pit while Sara goes inside to get the hotdogs. They have an easy dinner that they cook over the fire and they make smores and drink beer.

After the fire the girls are laying on the bed making out. The small blonde is on top, letting her hands roam. Sara moves to run her hand under the other girls tank top, but she is stopped by her wrist being grabbed. “Hold on… wait. I have to go to the bathroom” she releases the other girls hand as she makes a disappointed groan and rolls off of her.

Ava is gone for a lot longer than she would have liked. “What’s taking so long Aves? I’m so horny” she yells from her spot on the bed lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. Another few moments pass before Ava speaks. She almost startles the girl because she has moved into the room and only a few feet away from the bed.

“Sorry” She whispers. Sara sits up a little to lean on her elbows. Her eyes go wide when she sees her fiancée standing at the foot of the bed looking better than anyone should ever have the right to. She lets out a guttural groan as she allows her eyes to skim over the figure in front of her. Her mouth is hanging open, her breathing is heavy, and her pupils are blown wide. She can’t even get a single word out, so she just stares. ‘Fuck she makes me so wet’ she thinks.

Ava is wearing dark maroon lingerie. It is a bra and underwear set, with straps running across her chest and stomach hugging the curve of her breasts and toned muscular torso. All of her hair is pulled to one side and draped over her shoulder.

She can see all of the marks she left of the tall blonde’s neck and chest, which is something she always enjoys. Ava’s hands are behind her back, like she’s nervous, but Sara doesn’t know how she could be nervous when she looks like that. Ava is biting on her lip and not making eye contact. 

Sara’s brain still seems to be frozen because she can’t say anything, she can barely even think. The tall blonde stands there for close to a minute just blushing harder. Her chest, neck, and cheeks are all a deep red when she spits out, “This is stupid, I don’t know why I did this” she starts to back up a little bit. Her hand was griping the back of her neck as she continued, “You obviously hate it. I’ll just go take it off”.

She turns around to walk back into the bathroom and this snaps the smaller girl out of her trance. She launches herself off the bed and runs up behind the girl and wraps her arms around her waist stopping her. “Don’t you dare” she says as she pulls the girl in more so her front is flush against Ava’s back. Her lips pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“It’s fine Sara, you don’t have to pretend to like it. Just let me take it off and we can… watch a movie or something” Ava says trying to pry the girls arms off of her. At this Sara grips a little harder and picks her up and walks her back towards the bed. “Sara stop it” Ava says.

Sara sets her down and turns her around to look at her. “Ava, I am not going to let you go back and change thinking that I didn’t like it and that it’s something to be embarrassed about. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I understand if you’re not in the mood anymore. But you need to listen to me” Sara is holding onto her shoulders so the girl can’t run away. She hates when Ava gets like this. She knows it’s because of her anxiety, but she feels like a piece of shit having to force her fiancée to sit there and listen so she doesn’t go into a full blown panic attack.

“Sit down” she says pointing at the bed. Ava plops down with a huff crossing her arms to cover herself, staring at the floor. “Ava, baby, I don’t hate it. I love it. The only reason I didn’t say anything was because I was so turned on” the tall blonde looks up with a shocked expression. “Come on Aves, you know I think everything you do is sexy. You could be wearing baggy clothes and not shower for 4 days and you’d still turn me on” Sara moves to sit next to her.

“What’s got you so anxious?” Sara says running her fingers through the girls long blonde hair. Ava looked back to the floor and the smaller girl doesn’t push. They sit in silence for a long time. “I just… We’ve been together for a long time. And we’re getting married in a few months. I just don’t want you to get bored of me” she finally admits still refusing to make eye contact, she knows they have had this conversation before, but she just can’t help her anxiety.

“Ava I will never be bored of you. I love you. I decided to spend the rest of my life with you because you are perfect the way that you are. I don’t need you to change. I don’t want you to change” Sara palms the girls cheek so they are looking into each other’s eyes. “Is that what this outfit is about?”. Ava presses her lips together, “Sorta… I have been wanting to do this for a while I was just too nervous. Thinking like that the last few weeks made me… just do it anyway”.

Sara is heartbroken hearing her future wife talk like that. Weeks? Why didn’t she say something sooner? She swings her leg over to sit on the taller girls lap and grabs her face with both hands. “I never want you to push yourself to do something that makes you uncomfortable for me. If you’re uncomfortable, then I don’t want it” she finishes by placing a kiss to her lips. Ava nods and smiles a little. “Do you wanna go change? We can do anything you want. I don’t care as long as I’m with you” she’s running her thumb over her fiancée’s cheek.

“I really want to do this. I knew I’d be comfortable as soon as I got a little reassurance from you” she says biting her lip nervously. Sara leans forward and kisses her sliding her tongue inside her mouth, they stay like this for a minute. When the small blonde pulls back she asks, “Are you sure?”. Ava nods and smiles. “Ok, lets start over then” She stands up and pulls the other girl up with her. “You go back into the bathroom, I’ll lay down. Then I’ll tell you everything I was thinking when I first saw you, and everything I want to do to you” she pushes her shoulder a little and goes back to the bed.

She is laying down when she yells, “What’s taking so long Aves? I’m so horny”. Almost immediately Ava was standing right where she was a few minutes before whispering, “Sorry”. Sara looked up again propping herself on her elbows.

“So first of all the second I saw you I got so wet. Fuck” she says biting her lip. Ava ducks her head to hide the blush. “Then I was just looking at how fucking good you look in that. And thinking about how badly I want my fingers buried deep inside you” she sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed so her legs could hang off the side. “Come here” Sara whispers.

Ava moves across the room and straddles the girl on the bed. When she settles onto her lap Sara grips her hips pulling her closer. “I wish you didn’t have to take this off” the small blonde says looking the girl up and down again. She gets a confused look from her girl, so she explains more. “Don’t get me wrong, I love having you naked. I just wanna fuck you in this first” she says running the fingers along one of the straps.

Ava turns her head and blushes lightly. She mumbles something so quiet that the girl just inches away can’t even hear her. “What did you say?” Sara asks giving a confused look. Ava speaks again a little louder, but still way too quiet for her to hear. “I still didn’t hear you” the small blonde even more confused. This time Ava leans forward to whisper but all she hears is “they’re” and then a bunch of rushed whispers.

“Ava, what are you saying? You are talking too quietly” she says a little harsher than she had intended. “THEY’RE CROTCHLESS” Ava yelled before her eyes widen and she goes bright red. She buried her face in her hands, “So you can” she adds a lot quieter.

Sara takes a second to get over the shock of being yelled at, she knows that talking about this kind of stuff is hard for Ava, she’s not mad she yelled it, just startled. As soon as she processes the words she groans and whispers, “fuck”.

Ava peaks at the girl from behind her hands at the noise. Before she can do anything Sara is picking her up and carrying her around to the side of the bed before putting her down, stripping off her jeans and shirt, and climbing back onto the bed kneeling by the girl.

The tall blonde is still covering her face, but Sara can see the blush on her neck and chest. “Aves look at me” she says trying to pull her hands away. Ava relents and moves her hands. Her face is scrunched up into an almost angry expression, but also defiantly still concern and embarrassment in her eyes.

“I think that’s so hot. I love that you bought crotchless lingerie” Sara says seeing the red fade. She moves to kneel in between the girls legs and looks down to see pink wet lips next to the dark red fabric. She feels a wave of arousal hit her at the sight and her underwear are soaked.

She leans forward so her body in pressed against Ava’s and her lips are just about touching her ear. “I’m so fucking wet for you baby” Sara whispers. She lets her hand move down to meet the wet heat of Ava’s vulva. “Mmmm… is this all for me?” she says hushed leaning back a little as her fingers collect wetness.

The tall blonde bites her lower lip and nods enthusiastically at the other girl. Sara slides two fingers into the girl, who’s mouth drops open as she lets out a breath of air. She continues to move them in and out while curling to hit that spot. She adds her thumb to her clit while still watching Ava’s face as she gets closer to her orgasm.

Her eyes open and she lets out a loud moan. Her eyebrows scrunch together and her mouth hangs open as she comes on Sara’s hand. The smaller girl helps her through the aftershocks before removing her fingers and licking them clean.

“Wow, I haven’t done that in a while. I forgot how much I love it” Sara says smiling down at the girl who is still panting slightly. She looks up confused. “Fingering me? It’s been like” She asks turning her head to look at the clock on the night stand, “less than 12 hours”. Sara chuckles, “No… watching you. You’re so beautiful when you come”.

“Oh” Ava says smiling. She quickly flips them so she is straddling the smaller girl. “I think it’s your turn” she says grinding down. Sara just pouts a little, “but I wasn’t done” she says with a little whine.

“Later” the tall blonde says running her hands up under the girls bra, “I wanna go down on you”. Sara’s breathing picks up at both the comment and the stimulation of Ava pinching her nipples. “Ok” is all she can get out. She is pulled up a little so she can remove her bra and then her underwear are stripped off unceremoniously and tossed to the side.

Ava makes her way down the girls body before diving in and tasting her. She’s moaning and it doesn’t take very long to get her off.

Ava lets the smaller girl strip off the lingerie she was wearing, and they go several more rounds before they are both exhausted.

They are laying on their backs fingers intertwined, trying to catch their breath. Sara rolls so she’s facing the taller woman. “I don’t ever want you to think that I would get bored of you. That is never going to happen. It doesn’t matter if we never add anything new to our sex life, or you never wear lingerie again. I just need you ok? However that comes I’m happy with just you”.

Ava turns her head to look at the woman she loves and there are tears in her eyes. “I love you. I’m sorry my anxiety makes me doubt us sometimes. I just can’t turn off that little voice that tells me that you are too amazing for me” Ava says sniffing.

Sara reaches up and wipes the tears from the tall blonde’s eyes and says, “Well tell that voice that if it keeps insulting my wife I’m going to have to beat it up”. She smiles but notices that the other girl is staring at her wide eyed. “What?” she asks confused to what is happening.

“You just… you called me your… wife” Ava whispers looking into the girls bright blue eyes. “Oh… well Ava… I have thought of you as my wife for years now. Honestly since your dissertation, I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So that’s what I called you in my head” She says smiling and running her thumb along the girls cheek.

“I like hearing you say it” Ava says turning to face the other girl, “Your wife”. They pull each other close and Sara can feel when the girl falls asleep and her breathing evens out. She drifts off a few minutes later.

Monday

On Monday it rained all day long, they weren’t really planning on spending a ton of time outside anyway so it wasn’t a huge deal. They lounged around, cooked together, and even took a nap.

When Sara woke up the bed was empty and she could hear music coming from the kitchen. She threw on some shorts, a sports bra, and a hoodie before making her way out of the bedroom. She watches as her fiancée is prepping dinner and dancing around in a long shirt.

She comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist stopping the movement. “What are you making?” Sara asks. “Lasagna” the tall girl answers as she continues to cook. Sara helps finish before they put it in the oven.

As soon as it is cooking Sara turns the music up and pulls the other girl into the open space to dance. They dance for a while, until they have to check on the food. It still needs a little bit more time, so the small blonde changes the music to something a lot softer and pulls her future wife into her arms and they sway back and forth with the music.

They eat dinner and watch a few movies before heading into the bedroom.

Sara is sitting on the edge of the bed in just her bra and underwear. She was waiting for Ava to join her. As soon as she sees the girl walk through the door way she breaks out into a huge smile.

The taller girl makes her way over to the bed. As soon as she is in reach she is pulled in by her hips to stand between the smaller blonde’s legs and look down at her. Sara is looking up through her eyelashes with so much love in her eyes. She places an open mouthed kiss to the taller girls stomach sucking down lightly. She can feel her muscles shift under her lips. She runs her tongue up the middle of her stomach before stopping to suck a bruise in between the girls breasts.

She pulls Ava into her more wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her forehead at the bottom of the girls sternum. Her eyes are closed as she speaks, “I am in awe of you Aves. You have been through so much in your life. Yet you still love so hard, so freely and have so much to give. I don’t know what the hell I did to deserve such an amazing, beautiful, and intelligent woman to call my partner, but holy shit am I thankful. I can’t fucking wait for you to be my wife”.

Ava pushes the girl back a little so she can move to straddle her lap. As soon as she is settled she crashes their lips together. The kiss is not hurried or hungry like most of this weekend had been, it was slow and passionate. Sara slid into the other girls mouth and moved against her tongue. Ava hummed into the kiss. Each of them had decided that the other’s bra needed to come off at the same time. After swiftly removing the article of clothing they scooted back so they were farther up on the bed.

When they got there Sara rolled them so the tall blonde was under her and she was settled between her legs. She leans back in for a kiss and rocks her hips slowly into the other woman’s crotch. Ava breaks the kiss when she needs to gasp at how good it feels. The smaller girl takes the opportunity to start kissing her way down the gorgeous body under her. She stops to take a nipple into her mouth and suck lightly.

She releases and continues her voyage, she only stops when she reaches the waistband of the underwear. She sits up on her knees and hooks her fingers unto the fabric and drags it down the long legs of her fiancée.

Once the item is discarded on the floor she goes to lean in to capture Ava’s lips again, but she is stopped by a hand on her lower stomach. She looks down at the hand. It moves a little lower and hooks two fingers into the front of her underwear. She moves her eyes up to stare into the grey-blue eyes of the other woman who says, “I want you naked too”.

She smiles as she slides the material off her body. She once again moves to capture the lips of the in front of her. This time she is allowed and she feels a tongue move into her mouth almost instantly. Ava decides to flip them on their sides so they are facing each other.

There is a thigh that slides between Sara’s legs and presses into her. She bucks against it involuntarily. “I wanna make you come first Aves” she whispers pulling back a little. “I want us to… come together” the taller girl answers. She provides her answer by adjusting herself so she can press her thigh higher too. When her leg makes contact with Ava’s vulva she can feel how wet she is, and the woman rocks against her.

They each add a little more pressure while continuing to grind on the other’s thigh. Their faces are just a few inches apart and they are gazing deep into each other’s eyes. Sara scrunches her eyebrows into a frown and parts her lips slightly. The taller woman lets out a light moan.

Ava’s breath hitches when a little more pressure is applied. They are each getting close. Breathing is heavy and fast. Their mouths hang open and they moan together as they are hit with a wave of pleasure. As they come down from their high Sara leans her forehead against the other girl and Ava is panting into her mouth.

Ava pulls the smaller girl into her, with her head on her chest and their legs intertwined. “I love you” Sara whispers against the soft skin beneath her cheek. A kiss is placed on the top of her head before, “I love you too” is whispered into her hair. They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms just like every other night.

Tuesday

They pack up around noon and pick up the cabin so it looks like it did when they got there. They head out and stop for lunch at a small dinner in the town that is near the cabin. They take their time heading home and stop at a few different places along the way.

When they get home they unpack and settle in for a movie night before both of them have to go back to work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The lingerie Ava was wearing looked like this, but dark maroon instead of black.  
> https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/125cb428-9f78-4be7-a9be-e3e98acc2d61_1.07c4f51e82c5e355a374c12426e53602.jpeg?odnHeight=450&odnWidth=450&odnBg=ffffff
> 
> I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
